This Can't Be
by Madame Poppy
Summary: After everything, Roy decides enough is enough. No one is getting between him and Hawkeye. Not even some guy who’s better than him in every way, shape and form. Came to me while I was listening to Grace Kelley by Mika. XD Set after COS.
1. My Beloved

_This Can't Be_

**Disclaimer**: T^T If I did, I wouldn't be doing this… /3

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Roy decides enough is enough. No one is getting between him and Hawkeye. Not even some guy who's better than him in every way, shape and form. Came to me while I was listening to Grace Kelley by Mika. XD Set after COS.

**Warnings**: Spoilers. Implied Elricest.

He's looking at a small blond and smiles. He could be of some use… He sends the boys (one armor and one flesh) out on missions, sincerely hoping they find their fabled Philosopher's Stone. The missions are dangerous ones, but he knows that they will make it somehow.

About three years later, Roy notices that something about the military isn't right. After the Laboratory 5 Incident, and the boys' injuries, he's been on guard. Something isn't right.

Hughes jokes with him about being paranoid. Slaps his back and offers him another drink. The raven haired man can't help but smile. Hughes is always right. Even more so since he's got a nice family waiting for him at home. Hughes makes passing jokes about him asking _her _out. He shakes his head. He doesn't like her that way. Besides, they're both in the military.

About a week later, the most terrible thing happens. Hughes was shot and killed. The news doesn't affect him much, but he can't help crying in front of her on the day of the funeral. _Dammit! Say something! _"It's raining," he says. _Pathetic._

"Of course, sir," was the understood reply. _God_, he realizes. Hughes was right. He really did like her that way. A lot.

A year later, he still watches over the two boys. He's grip on his subordinates is stronger than it was before. He's not losing yet another.

The Fuhrer. This is a suicide mission. Why was he even dragging her into this? He should have ordered to stay back. To leave. But no. He wants her there for himself. He wants to prove something to her, but what?

The Fuhrer's dead. He managed, somehow. But as he was making his way out the door with the boy, he sees Archer standing before him. _Protect the boy! _However_, _the bullet wasn't aimed at the boy. It was aimed at his head. Roy can feel his face burning with pain and knows he's been shot in the face. He collapses, knowing that death is on him, and any moment it would claim it's prize.

"_Roy_!"

If he could have smiled, he would have. But all he can do in response to the wonderful voice is black out.

Someone important is holding his hand. He groans and is rewarded with a squeeze. He squeezes back, knowing that the person holding his hands is worried. "Colonel?"

"Ri…za," he croaked out, trying out his voice after the horrifying ordeal.

The woman smiles and calls for the doctor. Roy knew something was wrong with his eyes when he first opened them, but didn't expect that he had actually _lost _one of them. The moment Riza opens her mouth and blames herself, he couldn't help but notice how gentle she really is. He corrects her. It wasn't her fault. Things just happened. They are not properly planned, but happen anyway. _Like his falling in love with her_.

More news, but he can't help but feel mixed feelings. Alphonse finally had his body returned, but Edward… is gone. He can't help but feel miserable at the fact that he wasn't really nice to the boy, and now, he's gone.

He puts himself as an enlisted man. After everything, he's decided that this is the best course of action. He's failed two people now and, in a way, this is his punishment to himself. For Hughes who died in vain… and Edward who lost his childhood to the very organization he had worked for.

Two years later. He gets news about Alphonse. And now, he's hearing another set of news. Something is happening in Central.

Normally he wouldn't have cared, but… Riza was there.

Empty soldiers are attacking Central. An eerie image of Ed pops in his head, but he ignores it. This has nothing to do with him. Seeing things fly in the air is a shock for Roy, but he is smart enough to study it from afar and know how it works. He orders soldiers (_ah, it felt so good to be in charge again_) to mimic the flying objects.

When he turns around, he is shocked to see Riza, hand raised in salute and smiling at him. If it weren't for the fact that there were people around, he was certain he would have run to her and smashed his lips over hers.

Once the construction is over, he snaps his fingers and smiles to see it work perfectly. Just as he is in the air, Riza is after him, screaming that she just got him back. "There's only room for one!" He shouts, trying to soothe her from far.

"Liar!" A childish retort, but Riza looks as if on the verge of tears… It practically crushed his heart. But central was Riza's home and he was willing to do anything to defend it.

But when he see's a familiar blond doing the same (_Oh, Edward… You've grown. I'm so proud of you_) he finds himself in his rightful place.

Edward must destroy the gate on the other side. He's holding Alphonse back, away from Ed. "Brother, no! I just got you back!!" The younger Elric cries as Ed vanishes in the aircraft.

Looking at the boy, Roy notices something strange about him. His eyes are like that of his own. Of love. Not the brotherly kind, but the kind he holds for Riza. He smiles and releases Al allowing to run and jump over the space. "I'll take care of the gate from this side!" he swears.

Landing was a painful experience. Roy decides to stick to land. Riza shouts at him, claiming he nearly got killed and that he should have brought her along. He shrugs and smiles to see her to have been so worried about him.

Weeks afterward, soldiers put his name in to be Fuhrer. People see him as hero, so he is a shoe in. Parliament is still in control, but he has finally, _finally _fulfilled his promise to Hughes.

He has more power than before and he finally has Riza back on his side. He slacks off on purpose, just to have her touch him, even if it's in a violent smack.

Right now though, he really is asleep, and he can feel the soothing touch on his shoulder. "Mustang sir." He smiles in his sleep. Oh, _Riza_… Lazily he lifts a hand places it over the woman's. He pulls her hand closer to his mouth, where he kisses it and suddenly he hears a gasp.

Tensing for a smack, he is surprised to hear a giggle. Looking up, Roy realizes it wasn't Hawkeye, but one of his many secretaries.

He straightens himself and apologizes, saying that he thought it was mother's hand. The woman (who is still blushing) stammers and leaves.

He leans back in his "throne," wondering just how long he can really have her at his side.

**Author's Notes: This is the opening. Intro. Anyway, a brief history on Mustang and his feelings for Hawkeye. And Elricest. 3 I love that pairing soooo much. Anyways, review please! Flames are accepted, because I like hearing other people's opinion. Will be writing another Elricest soon, so yeah… .; It will most likely to be a oneshot.**


	2. The Guest

**This Can't Be**

**Chapter 2**: The Guest

Roy was about to fall back asleep until he heard the door open. "Sir." He expected it to be the secretary, whose hand he kissed. But instead, he sees his beloved Riza standing before him, hand raised in salute. She passed him some papers, and continued with, "I would like to request for a leave, sir."

Roy tried his very best not to yawn. To yawn in front of Riza was like baiting a bear with fish. "How l_oooo_ng?" he tried hiding the exhale of air with the word, but it did not fool Riza. Her eyes twitched.

"A week," she said. "I'm having a guest over and I would like to show him around central."

Roy didn't bother looking at the papers, he just signed them away. Handing them back to his favorite bodyguard, he dismissed her and sincerely hoped she would enjoy her week vacation.

As Riza left his office, a familiar blond, blue-eyed man walked in. "Hey boss," Havoc said and placed a pile of papers on Roy's desk. The Fuhrer groaned.

"What's all this?" Roy hissed, glaring at the stack. Oh, the urge to just snap his fingers was great.

"Recent reports on the rebellion in Drachma. There's also one about a serial rapist around the same area." Havoc frowned when his Fuhrer stretched and mumble something under his breath. Licking his cigarette thoughtfully, he said. "You look tired."

"I _am _tired," Roy grumbled. He reached for the first paper. "I need to go on a date soon."

"Don't say that in front of me," Havoc whimpered. "You took yet another girl from me last week."

"I don't tell women to reject you. They just choose the better man."

Havoc sighed and made his way to his desk, "You make it sound like having one eye makes a man more attractive."

"I do get sympathy, but it shows character. Maybe I should do you a favor and roast your ass?" Roy replied.

Havoc gave a nervous laugh but stopped abruptly when he looked out the window that faced the entrance gate. "Did you call anyone, sir?"

"No, why?"

"There a man at the gate. He's trying to get in, I think." He moved aside to let Roy take a look out the window.

Roy's eye widened in surprise. There _was _someone waiting at the gate. A tall, blonde, and rather good looking (from what he can tell) man. The guard at the gate was talking to him pleasantly and the stranger smiled and said more words. Roy was about to have someone look up on him, when he noticed a familiar blond rush up to him. Riza had let her hair down, but was still in her uniform.

Then she did something that made the Fuhrer wish the man dead. She kissed his cheek.

"Oh?" Havoc noted the look on Mustang's face and grinned. "I didn't know Hawkeye had a boyfriend."

"She doesn't." Roy grumbled._ At least, as far as I know. _

"Well, whoever he is, he's on her good side. I've never seen her hug anyone like that." Jean tried his best not to chuckle at the man's reaction to the scene. But then he noticed Roy's expression soften into a sad one. "Hey. You're not _really _jealous, right?"

Those same features sharpened. "No! I'm not some love struck teenager, getting jealous!"

"Alright boss, it was just a question."

"Who is he, anyways?"

Roy shrugged and moved away from the window. "Her guest, I presume. She was in here to ask for a week's vacation. Said something about showing her guest around."

"Huh. So you're just gonna sit by?"

"What do you mean?" Actually, Roy was asking himself the exact same question.

"I mean, it's Hawkeye! I thought that maybe you were kinda... Well, you know!" Havoc huffed out some smoke. "I didn't think you were the kind to just watch _your_ girl be taken away."

"First of all, Hawkeye is not 'my girl.' Secondly, since she is not my girl, it should not concern me whom she dates."

"I never said anything about a date, sir," Havoc replied slyly.

Oh, the urge to strangle Jean Havoc was even greater than the urge to snap his fingers at the paperwork

AN: I know! I know! I'm slow at updating! But I need inspiration! Nice, good, muses! Anyways, who is this mysterious good looking man? And why is Riza all over him? And Havoc! Will he ever have date? We shall see!


	3. Hells Nah

This Can't Be

Chapter 3: Hells nah.

Roy had dismissed Havoc as quickly as he could. Before Havoc left his office however, he couldn't help but note the evil glint in his Fuhrer's eyes. The only thing that blond man could wish for, as he made his down the steps, was that he would get that pile of paper work done for the day.

As an hour turned to two, then to three, then to _eight_ hours and Roy Mustang had yet to leave his office, people were beginning to worry about their leader. Falman, Breda, Havoc, and Fuery (who were all on break) were just outside his door, debating on whether or not to check on him.

"Maybe he's not feeling to well," Fuery offered.

"No way," Breda huffed. "I think he's sleeping."

Havoc groaned. "Don't say that, Breda. Please. If he's sleeping you know who's going to get the heat of it? Me!"

Falman, who had remained quiet, listened carefully inside the officeand coughed. "I can hear rabid scribbling." He frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe he's writing a note of absence?"

_Click._

The men instantly straightened and closed their mouths as Roy sauntered out. They all sighed in relief when they saw their leader, then blinked at the condition he was in. Roy was yawning, bu his eyes were a deep shape of red. So he _hasn't_ been sleeping. But he sounded tired. Very tired. Roy's head suddenly snapped towards Havoc who, in fear, saluted the tired Fuhrer. Havoc began to tense, seeing the unusually serious face that the man had. He tensed even more when Roy marched his way over to him and flinched when he felt something slap into his hand. He opened his eyes and looked down.

The papers that were to be due for the day. No – _week_! "Uh, Boss?"

"This is all the work that was to be done for the week." Roy growled. He was pulling off his gloves. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a week off to enjoy myself." He then turned and marched out of sight.

[ ]

Mustang cursed at himself for being so jea – no! He's not jealous! He's just concerned for a friend, that's all.

...And that's why he's storming down the streets of Central at night, with no real plan, right? Right.

Roy forced his legs to slow down and then stop, thinking about what he was about to do. Riza was old enough to choose for herself. And if anything, it was Roy's fault for not making her his She had obviously loved him, once upon a time. He just never took the initiative.

So it was natural for her to turn to someone else when he showed no interest. But Riza wasn't just his interest. She was his life.

Roy found himself even more annoyed by his own thoughts. Dammit! Why I should just -

"Fuhrer Mustang?"

He whipped around, surprised by the voice. Riza stood behind him, wearing a black sweater, her hair down, and holding hands with the same young man standing beside her.

He thought he was going to die.

"Hawkeye?"

"What are you doing out here?" Her voice suddenly turned sharp, the same voice she used for when he wasn't doing his work. "You should be at HQ, working on-"

"I've finished it." He blurted out. "I finished the paperwork that was due for the week."

There was a sort of a serious look on Riza's face. She didn't believe him. Roy Mustang? Actually working without her? Ha!

The young man, still standing beside her, coughed into his hand. "Uhm, mind introducing me to your friend here, Riza?"

"Yeah Riza," Roy mumbled under his breath, "Introduce me." It would be interesting to see how Riza put him into words.

"He's my boss," the blond stated simply. "From where I work." Riza smiled slowly. Maybe he _did_ finish all of his work. It would allow her to _really_ relax. "Roy," she at last, saying his first for the first time in... a really long while. "This is Jameson Terrance. An old friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you," Jameson stated, holding out his hand. This time, Roy took a good look at the man before him, as he complied. Short, blond hair. Grey eyes. Deep tone of voice.

God, most girls would easily fall for a guy like this!

"Likewise."

Riza beamed, something she never did at work. "We were on our way to a cafe, sir. Would you like to join us?"

This is it! Roy's inner voice screamed at him to accept the invitation. But instead, he looked at how Riza was dressed, how the man was still holding her hand, how they both gave off a comfortable, yet somewhat disappointed vibe. He said, "I'd love to, but I need to get home. I worked six hours straight, so I think I'm due to some sleep."

"That's a shame," Jameson replied. "Maybe next time?"

"Perhaps."

Roy quickly dismissed himself and turned away, mind whirling with an idea. Tonight would do no good for him. They had already planned something just for themselves and he couldn't just sudden;y invite himself, just because he wanted to be sure Riza wasn't really with him. He would go home and make a plan.

[ ]

That night, Roy went home and immediately began planning. Riza was probably having a grand with that man right now, but he'll find a way to win her back. Using a pen, Roy began to write what he knew about the woman:

_She likes guns._

_No nonsense kind of a woman._

_Loves Hayate_

_Probably wore a size 32C-_

No, no, no! That's not what he wanted! Roy grumbled. Riza had a week off, thank to him. And she was probably going to spend it with that guy. But who said he could make plans in which he just ran into them? A casual "Oh! I didn't know you were here!"

A smile formed on his lips as he entertained the idea. As he reached for a phone and began dialing, he thought to himself, _Riza is mine, dammit!_


	4. Maybe I Could Be

This Can't Be

Chapter 4: **M**aybe I Could Be...

Something was ringing loudly against Roy's ears. A loud, annoying ring. And it just wouldn't stop! Groaning, Roy reached over and slammed his hand against the alarm clock as punishment. Then, he forced himself to sit up, rubbed his eye, and yawned. He was loathing the thought of getting ready for work when he remembered that he allowed himself a week off.

Now why would he do that?

The doorbell rang and _that_ served as an answer. Off of his bed, he fixed himself as quickly as he could and rushed towards the door. He wasn't surprised to see Havoc at the door, but was surprised to see Breda, Falman, and Fuery had come too, dressed in uniform, ready for action. "Wha..."

"We came as soon as we could!" The gang saluted their leader their face stiff and serious.

Roy growled softly. "I only called for Havoc, dammit."

"But Boss, how can you expect me to just show up without backup?" Havoc replied smugly. "Besides, the guys were in the room when you called the office. They refused to leave me alone if I didn't tell them."

"Are you sure you should even consider spying on 1st Lt. Hawkeye?" Falman asked. "She's very attentive to her surroundings. She'll figure it out if you mess up."

Roy sighed and scratched the back of his head. Were the guys really that worried about him? He was so _touched...!_ "That's why I asked Havoc only. You boys don't have to do this. Neither does Havoc. I was just asking for a favor..."

"Oh, so it wasn't an order?" Fuery smiled. The rest of the gang relaxed. "We don't have to spy on 1st Lt. Hawkeye? We can go home?"

...And that touchy feeling was crushed. "Yes, Fuery. You don't have to do me this _big_ favor. But, as an alchemist, I'll have to take that and remember it when you ask _me_ for a favor. Equivalent Exchange, after all." Roy sighed dramatically.

There was silence and suddenly, the soldier were stiff again, saluting. "Anything for a fellow soldier!" They cried in unison.

[]

Riza was sitting on a bench, while Jameson was away getting them drinks. She was considering if she should introduce him to her dog now, when she noticed Roy walking down the path. Instinct kicked in, and she stood up, saluting her superior before she thought of anything else.

Roy smiled in "surprise" and simply waved to her. "You're on break Riza, You don't have to be so formal."

"Riza!" There was the enemy again. Jameson jogged over to Riza and handed her an ice cream cone. "I couldn't get vanilla so I got you strawberry instead." Looking over to Roy he smiled and held out his hand. "Oh, it's you again. Nice to see you." He smiled sweetly.

Roy forced a smile in return. "Same here. Actually, I was-"

"Sir, you shouldn't be out in a public place without a guard." Riza blurted out. Roy simply stared at her. Wow, is this how she spent her break? Worried over work?

"I am more than capable to care for myself, Riza, thank you." Roy replied. "As I was saying, I was kinda hoping to run into you both today. Are you both interested in seeing a show with me?" The man searched his pockets and pulled out two tickets, handing them over to Riza.

Jameson leaned over and gasped. "We were going to see that show today, but they ran out off tickets! How did you get them?"

Roy smirked. "I ordered them early. I was planning to go with a _date_," He waited for a reaction on Riza's part, but saw none. "and her mother. But they canceled on me. How about it?"

Riza stared down at the tickets. "Jameson? You still want to go?" She glanced up at the man in a way that Roy wished he was Jameson.

The bland man blushed. "W-Well, we may as well, no?"

Roy clapped his hands, partly to ruin the moment, partly to gain their attention off of each other. "Great! If you like I'll pick up Riza and we'll meet Jameson at-"

"Oh, no need for that, sir," Riza interrupted softly. "Jameson is staying with me at my home. He can drive us there."

If anything could utterly destroy Roy, it was those words. But he managed to smile and say, "That's great! I guess I'll meet you at the theater, then. See you then." He quickly turned and forced himself to walk normally towards the restaurant nearby, where Havoc and the rest of his subordinates were at.

"How'd it go, Boss?" Havoc asked, gesturing his Fuhrer to sit beside him. "Did it go well?"

"He's staying at her place... The damned man is staying at her place." Roy slumped into the seat and bowed his head. "What am I going to do? He gets kisses from her. He's staying at her place. Who knows what they'll be doing before I pick them up!"

"Boss-"

"What's more I see the way she looks at him! She never looks at me like that! What does he have that I don't?"

"Boss..."

Roy groaned and reached for a cup of who-knows-what and drank in one gulp despite it's hotness. Then he sighed and looked over to Havoc who was staring at him, mouth gaped. "B-Boss..."

"What?"

"You just drank hot candle wax. And now people are staring." Havoc continued staring at the man. He was probably going to be sick later on, but what bugged him the most was that how he didn't feel the flame before putting it out with wax.

Roy groaned and let his head fall to the table. "Let them stare." he grumbled.

**AN: I'm sorry! My writing's kinda choppy at the moment, mainly because I don't know _what_ to write. This is mostly a filler chapter, but be assured I will have better work as we go along. I just need to listen to my MP3... Review please!**


	5. Be My Guest

This Can't Be

Chapter 5: **T**his Wasn't Supposed to Happen

The consequences of drinking hot wax was evident as the day passed on. Two hour before meeting Jameson and Riza at the theater, Roy was hunched over the toilet, blowing chunks of wax. Kain, being a bit more of worry wart than the rest of the gang, suggested he cancel the "date" but Roy would have none of that. Said that he would get better before the time of the show.

Thirty minutes before the scheduled meeting... And Roy is still feeling the effect of candle wax. Despite Roy's threats of being burned alive, Havoc marched over to his phone and dialed Hawkeye's number to tell her he wasn't going to make it.

Returning to Roy's bedroom, he looked at his wristwatch and smiled to himself. "Boss, I hate to leave you hanging like this, but _I_ got a _date_ tonight."

There was a growl from the form huddled in the bed. "Say that again, Jean. I dare you."

As everyone else left the bedroom to go to their own beds, Havoc left a glass of water near Roy's bed. Before he left, he turned and said, "I say you relax from this whole thing, sir. It's not healthy. I mean, there's nothing for you-"

"Out," Roy ordered. He remained covered in blankets until he heard a soft sigh and the sound of the door closing. Now he was completely alone. In his home. And not with Riza.

He began to wonder if Riza and her "man" went to the show, when he heard someone knocking. Roy frowned. Must be one of his subordinates coming back to get something they forgot. When he didn't answer, the knocks became louder and harsher. Deciding it was Havoc having been dumped _again_, Roy forced himself up and went to answer the door.

"What do you want-" Roy voice trailed off into stunned silence as a familiar blond stood before him.

"Havoc called me and told me you were sick, sir." Riza explained. "So I thought I would come by and-"

"What about the show? I thought you and Jameson really wanted to go." His heart was threatening to break out of his chest with happiness. She ditched him! Ditched him and now Roy would-

"Actually it was Jameson's idea to come over and check on you. But he had an emergency to attend to, so I came in his place."

"Ah, I see." Roy hung his head with disappointment. "Well, I'm not _too_ sick-"

"Havoc told me you drank hot candle wax." Riza stated before he could say it was nothing. "Care to explain to me why the leader of Amestris did that?"

Shoot, Roy cursed in his mind. For obvious reasons, he couldn't tell her the truth. He thought for a moment, before going with, "I lost a bet with Havoc about him not getting a date. I agreed-" Roy felt his voice fail him when Riza placed a soft hand on his cheek. "...What are you doing?"

Riza blinked as though it was stupid of him to ask. "You look green, sir. Have you eaten anything?"

It was then he noticed the basket in her other hand. Feeling his stomach warm up to the idea of food, he opened the door wider for her to step inside. "Be my guest." he said warmly.

Riza entered his house with a rather curious look on her face. Roy realized this was the fist time ever he's really invited her in. Other than the time she showed up to comfort him when Hughes died.

"What did you bring?" Roy asked, trying to start a conversation.

Riza made her way over to the table and set the basket on it. "I made some sandwiches. I figured you'd be too sick to make anything for yourself." She looked about and wandered into the kitchen before returning, with a puzzled look on her face. "Where do you keep the plates, sir?"

"I already told you, you don't have to call me "sir" for the week." Roy chuckled as he ventured into his own kitchen, it was funny to see Riza a bit lost in his home. He returned with two small plate and placed them on the table before pulling a chair and gesturing Riza to sit in it.

"Thank you, si- ah, Roy..." she smiled impishly.

Taking her seat, Roy couldn't help but wonder about her relation with Jameson. Thinking this was the best time to ask, he coughed into his hand and went with, "So... how long have you and Jameson known each other?"

Riza handed him his sandwich, contemplating her answer. "Quite long really. A good ten years or so."

"Really? That long, huh?" Roy kept a steady voice, but he wasn't too sure about his expression. "And how come I haven't seen before?" He took a delicate bite of the sandwich knowing that Hawkeye had made it.

Riza


End file.
